A Close Call
by GrapeApe
Summary: AU/ Set near end of first season. Jack's in trouble and needs Sydney's help Last 2 chaps posted ;)
1. Late Night Phone Call

"A Close Call"

Disclaimer:  None of the Alias characters belong to me.  I just get to play with them.

Sydney's bedroom 

Sydney glanced blearily at the clock as she reached for the phone.  It was 2:30.

"Who'd be calling at this hour?" she grumbled as she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

For a moment all she heard was ragged breathing. "If this is a prank I'm …." 

A gruff voice broke in. "Sydney, I need your help," followed by more ragged breathing. " Meet me in the alley behind the Jade Dragon."

"Dad? What's going on…"  She trailed off as she realized she was talking to dead air.


	2. Jack's problem

Alley behind Jade Dragon 

Jack pocketed his cell phone.  He could feel warm blood trickling down his shoulder.  Clutching his shoulder, he slumped against the alley wall.  Fighting unconsciousness, he whispered, "Hurry Sydney."  Beyond him a body lay slumped against a dumpster.


	3. Back at Sydney's

Sydney's 

After hastily pulling on some clothes, Sydney grabbed her keys and bag.  As she headed for the door, Francie stuck her head out of her room.  "Where are you going at this hour?  It's not work is it?" she inquired sleepily.

"No. It's my Dad.  I'm not sure what's up."

"Your Dad? At this hour?"

"I gotta go Francie.  I'll tell you all about my 'grand adventure' tomorrow."  Sydney headed outside and jumped in her truck.


	4. Sydney to the Rescue

The Alley 

Jack clung desperately to consciousness.  The pain in his shoulder was growing with each breath he took and it threatened to engulf him in blackness.  He shifted uncomfortably against the wall.  Just as he was about to lose consciousness, he heard the familiar sound of Sydney's truck.  "Thank God," he thought.  Pushing himself off the wall, he staggered toward the street as Sydney's truck pulled up.  Grimacing as he pulled the door open, he climbed in and collapsed onto the passenger seat.

Sydney glanced at him with concern.  "Dad, are you …".  

Jack cut her off. "Drive.  I'll explain in a minute.  Make sure no one's tailing us." With that, he closed his eyes, laid his head back against the headrest and surrendered momentarily to the pain.

Sydney drove as she was ordered, but out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a large reddish brown stain on Jack's coat. It looked like blood. "Dad, you're hurt."

Jack didn't respond.  The only sound that broke the silence was his ragged breathing.  Sydney glanced over at him again.  His eyes were shut and his head lolled on the headrest.  Thinking he had passed out, she stopped the truck and turned toward him.

The waves of pain had forced Jack to the brink of unconsciousness, but Sydney's voice was like a lifeline pulling him back.  He forced his eyes open and found Sydney's concerned face hovering over his.  In a pain roughened voice he said, "Keep driving."

"Dad …"

"Sydney, just drive."  Once they were moving again, Jack explained what happened. 


	5. Jack explains

Flashback to the Jade Dragon 

 Karl Dreyer was waiting for a red light near the Jade Dragon when the restaurant's door opened and a man stepped out.  Looking carefully up and down the street the man started toward the street corner.  Dreyer thought the man looked familiar and gasped as sudden recognition flooded him.  It was Devlin, the CIA's senior L.A. agent.  Curious to see if he had met with another agent, Dreyer pulled over to the curb where he could observe the restaurant's door.   Five minutes later the door opened and another man stepped through. Dreyer felt like a sledgehammer had hit him.  It was Jack Bristow.  "So," he thought, "it's a father and daughter act."  He briefly considered contacting Sloane, but he was sure Sloane wouldn't believe him.  In fact, it _could_ just be a coincidence.  Maybe both men just happened to like the same restaurant, but he doubted it.  He knew that he should have Bristow followed and build a case, but he was angry that Sloane wasn't listening to him.  Pulling a gun from under his seat, he jumped out of the car. Sneaking up behind Bristow, he managed to stun Bristow with a blow to the head then with the gun jammed into Bristow's ribs he pushed him into a nearby alley. "So you're helping your daughter.  I should have suspected that it was a family affair."  

Jack shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw Devlin leave that restaurant."

"Who? Is that name supposed to mean something to me?" Jack queried.

"Don't play games with me. I am sure that you're aware that Devlin is the CIA's top man here," Dreyer snarled as he jammed the gun up under Jack's chin.

"So, I suppose you've already contacted Sloane," Jack said.

"No, he wouldn't believe me about his precious Sydney. So I'm sure he won't believe me about you either, but if I have a confession in hand…."

"Look, I'll tell you what you want to know, if you'll leave Sydney out of this," said Jack. 

Grinning nastily, Dreyer lowered his gun and said, "I'll think about it."  As his grip on Jack relaxed, Jack smashed his forehead into Dreyer's and grabbed for the gun. During the ensuing scuffle, the gun went off.  Jack slumped to the ground, gasping at the burning pain in his shoulder.  Lying on the ground, Jack used his body for cover as he drew his own gun.  Dreyer cautiously approached Jack's prone form and prodded him with a foot. Jack didn't react.  Confident that Bristow was no danger, Dreyer kicked him over onto his back. As he rolled over Jack shot Dreyer.  His aim was perfect.  Dreyer sank to his knees, hands clasped over his chest staring at the blood that leaked through his fingers.  He then collapsed onto the street.  Gathering his strength, Jack struggled to his feet. Fighting off a dizzying wave of pain, he cautiously prodded the prone form looking for any sign of life.  Dreyer was dead.  Grabbed Dreyer, he dragged him to the dumpster.  After leaning Dreyer against the dumpster, he collapsed against it, waiting for the blackness around the edges of his vision to recede.  In a few moments, he felt stronger and slowly shuffled back toward the alley's mouth where he pulled out his cell phone and called Sydney.


	6. Back to the Present

Sydney's Truck 

"Sydney get in touch with Devlin and let him know what happened.  He'll need to send a clean-up crew."  As the truck hit a particularly nasty bump in the road, Jack surrendered to unconsciousness.

"Dad, what about you?  Where are you hurt?"  When he didn't answer, Sydney looked over at him.  His eyes were shut and his breathing was shallow and ragged. 

"Dad?" 

"Dad?"

When she didn't receive a reply, she started looking for a place to park.  She was surprised to see that she had driven to campus.  Pulling into one of the parking lots, she stopped the truck.  Unbuckling her seatbelt, she turned toward Jack.  His face was pale and covered with a light sheen of sweat.  Placing her hand on his forehead, she frowned.  He was feverish to the touch.  Opening his coat and shirt, she examined his shoulder.  Blood trickled out of an angry, red bullet hole.  Leaning him forward slightly, she searched for an exit wound.  There wasn't one.  Leaning him back against the seat, she sighed.  She pulled her first aid kit out from under the seat and cleaned and bandaged his shoulder as best she could.

Picking up her cell phone, she called the emergency number Vaughn had given her.  When the duty officer answered she made arrangements for Vaughn and Devlin to meet her at the warehouse and for them to bring a doctor.

Pulling out of the parking lot, Sydney drove to the warehouse.  She periodically checked to make sure she wasn't being followed.  She also checked on Jack.  During the ride, he stirred feverishly and groaned whenever she hit a rough patch in the road, but he didn't regain consciousness.


	7. Safe House

The Warehouse 

Sydney parked outside the warehouse entrance and tried to rouse Jack.

"Dad? Dad, wake up," but he didn't respond.

She entered the warehouse.  After a short search, she found a folded cot and blankets half-hidden behind a desk.  She set the cot up and returned to the truck to get Jack.  

Muttering under her breath, "I hope you're not as heavy as you look Dad," she maneuvered him out of the truck and using a fireman's carry carried him into the warehouse.  After settling him on the cot, she managed to remove his coat and shirt.  Placing her hand on his forehead, she frowned again.  He felt hotter than before and he was shivering.  She changed the makeshift bandage and covered him with a blanket.  She hated to admit it, but she was worried that he might not make it.  Bending down she lightly brushed her lips across his forehead and said, "Hang in there, Dad."  

Sydney went back to the warehouse entrance and looked up and down the street.  Vaughn and Devlin should be here by now, she thought.

"Where are you Vaughn?" she asked the night.  An angry and at the same time despairing voice interrupted the mocking silence.

"Laura?"  "Laura? Why?"

Sydney rushed back to Jack's side.  He was thrashing restlessly on the cot and called out again.

"Laura? How could you?"

Sydney clasped his hand and reached up to gently brush the sweat-dampened hair off his forehead with the other.

In a soothing voice she said, "Dad, it's me, Sydney.  Mom's not here.  She can't hurt you."  She wasn't sure if he had really heard her, but as she continued to stroke his forehead, he calmed down. Afraid to leave his side again, Sydney hooked a chair with her foot and dragged it over.  With a sigh, she sat down and mentally urged Vaughn to hurry up.


	8. Vaughn to the Rescue

Exterior Warehouse 

Ten minutes later two cars pulled up outside the warehouse.  Vaughn and a strange man climbed out of the first car.  Devlin climbed out of the other one.   The men silently entered the warehouse.


	9. House Call

Interior Warehouse 

"Sydney?" Vaughn called.

Sydney jerked at the sound of the voice and then relaxed as she recognized Vaughn's voice.

"Over here.  Did you bring a doctor?"

"Yes, we did."

Following Sydney's voice the men walked back to the office area.  Reluctantly leaving Jack's side, Sydney joined Vaughn and Devlin.  The doctor in the meantime took Sydney's place.  Pulling the blanket down he started examining Jack's shoulder.

Devlin placed a hand on Sydney's shoulder.  She looked worried and kept glancing toward the cot.  "Don't worry Sydney.  Your father's strong. He'll pull through." "I hope," Devlin thought.  "What happened? He was fine when I left him earlier this evening." 

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Sydney said, "Karl Dreyer apparently saw you and Dad leaving the Jade Dragon.  He confronted Dad and they struggled.  Dad was shot, but he managed to kill Dreyer."

"Who is Dreyer?" Devlin asked.

Before Sydney could respond, Vaughn said, "He's the guy Sloane had administering the functional lie detector tests."

"Do we know if he contacted Sloane or anyone else?" Devlin asked.

"Yes, Dad said he was sure that Dreyer hadn't contacted Sloane.  Dreyer just happened to stumble upon you two tonight.  Dad said that Dreyer didn't contact Sloane, because he thought Sloane wouldn't believe him. I think he intended to torture a confession out of Dad and then tell Sloane."

"Where's the body?" Devlin asked.

"In the alley behind the Jade Dragon," Sydney answered.

"Well if you two will excuse me, I'll go see that the mess is cleaned up."  Devlin started to walk out of the warehouse, but paused by the doctor.  The two conversed for a couple of moments, and then Devlin left.

Seeing Sydney angrily dash tears from her eyes, Vaughn wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.  Sydney gratefully leaned into him and cried. "Devlin's right you know. Your Dad's too tough to let a little thing like this slow him down for long," Vaughn said.

In a few moments Sydney's tears subsided. "Thanks Vaughn."  Wiping the last of the tears from her face, she settled back into spy mode. "We'll need to come up with a plausible cover story to explain this," she said.

Vaughn glancing at the doctor said, "We'll just ask the doc for a good cover story."

Having finished his exam, the doctor straightened up and came over to Sydney and Vaughn.

"How is he?" Sydney asked.

"The bullet didn't hit anything vital but it is still lodged in his shoulder.  The wound is infected, but he should be all right once I remove the bullet and treat the infection.  I'm going to need your help to remove it."

"Okay," Sydney and Vaughn answered.

Over on the cot, Jack stirred restlessly.  "Sydney? Sydney?"

"I'm here Dad," Sydney said as she walked back to his side and took his hand.  He settled down again.

Vaughn and the doctor followed Sydney. 

 "I've already given him a local anesthetic but I want you to hold him still if he starts to thrash," said the doctor.  Silently Sydney and Vaughn positioned themselves so that they could restrain Jack if necessary. The doctor started to probe the wound and Jack reacted as if a current had passed through his body. "Hold him still," the doctor barked as he paused.  Sydney grabbed Jack's feet while Vaughn held his shoulders down.  In a few moments, Jack relaxed again and the doctor continued to work.  "There I've got it," he said as he pulled out the lump of lead.  Sydney and Vaughn released their hold on Jack. "Once I've finished cleaning and bandaging the wound, I'm going to give him an injection of antibiotic to fight the infection."

After injecting the antibiotic, the doctor turned to Sydney.  Handing her a sling and a couple of pill bottles he said, "I want him to wear the sling for a couple of days. It will help his shoulder heal quicker. Make sure he takes these pills for a week to take care of the infection.  The other pills are a painkiller, give them to him as needed.  Also, he's lost a lot of blood, make him drink as much water and juice as you can."

"Thanks doc.  Can you suggest a plausible cover story?" Sydney asked.

"Tell people that he dislocated his shoulder.  I can provide x-rays and paperwork to support it."

While Vaughn walked the doctor out of the warehouse, Sydney sat back down in the chair next to Jack.  Brushing his forehead, she smiled slightly.  His skin felt cooler. Stifling a yawn, Sydney took his hand and leaning forward placed their clasped hands against her cheek. She quickly fell asleep.  When Vaughn returned, he found Sydney asleep with her head pillowed on Jack's chest.  Shaking open another blanket, he draped it over her.  He then settled down behind the desk and watched the sleeping pair.

A couple of hours later, Sydney was jerked awake by the buzzing of her pager.  She was surprised to find that her head was resting on her father's chest and that his hand was lightly resting on her back.  Gently moving his hand, Sydney sat up and checked the pager.

"Sloane – 911."

Sighing, she got up from the chair and stretched. She jumped slightly as Vaughn quietly asked,  "What is it?" She had forgotten that Vaughn was still there.

"It's Sloane, I've got to go, but …" she trailed off looking down at Jack.  While she was asleep he had slipped from unconsciousness into a deep sleep.  She reached out to touch his forehead.  It felt cool.  His fever had also broken in the last couple of hours.

Vaughn noting her worried frown said, "I'll stay with him until you can get back."  At that moment, they heard another ring.  Sydney looked at Vaughn. "It's not me," he said. At the third ring their eyes fell on Jack's coat.  Reaching into one of the pockets Sydney fished out Jack's pager.  The display read "Sloane –911." 

"Well, I guess I'll have to give Sloane the bad news now," Sydney said.

Checking on Jack one last time, Sydney reluctantly left the warehouse.  Climbing into her truck, Credit Dauphine.


	10. Sydney and Sloane

SD-6

On her way to the conference room, Sydney ran into Sloane.

"Sydney, have you heard from your father lately?  He's not here yet.  It's not like him to be late," Sloane said with concern.

"Oh, he hasn't called you yet?" Sydney asked.

"No, why? What happened?"

"Dad tripped over a chair earlier this evening and dislocated his shoulder.  He's also got a pretty nice knot on his forehead.  He was in the emergency room most of the night; I just picked him up a little while ago and took him back to his place. When we got your pages he was pretty out of it because of the muscle relaxants.   He said he was going to call you, but he must have fallen asleep while I was on my way over here."

Sloane considered Sydney for a moment feeling an itch between his shoulders and thought, "Jack's not accident-prone unless he's been drinking.  Of course, this whole business with Laura could be enough to make him drink.  The fact that Laura is still alive and that Sydney wants to find her is killing him. For now I'll accept Sydney's story, but something's  not quite right."

Sydney shifted her feet and flushed as Sloane silently considered her. Finally, Sloane said, "Sydney, I have a mission for you, but it can wait for a couple of days.  I'd like you to look after your father for a couple of days."

"Are you sure the mission can wait?  It doesn't involve my mother does it?" Sydney queried.

"Yes, I am sure it can wait, and no, its not related to your mother, " Sloane answered.

"Okay, thanks.  I think Dad and I could use some time together right now."

Sydney's earlier embarrassed look and desire to spend time with Jack confirmed his suspicion that Jack was drinking again. "I'll have to keep an eye on him. If he starts drinking too much, I'll have to intervene. I still need him _for the moment, " Sloane thought. Sighing he went to the conference room and cancelled the meeting.  On his way back to his office, he stopped by Security section and asked them to check the emergency room records for the last night._


	11. Leaving SD 6

SD-6 Garage 

Sydney climbed into her truck and rested her head on the steering wheel.  "That was close," she thought.  For a moment she thought Sloane didn't believe her, but then a change had come over him that suggested he did believe it after all.  She found it strange though that he would put off a mission after a 911 page. Those kinds of missions were almost always time-sensitive Shrugging her shoulders, she started the truck and drove back to the warehouse checking periodically to make sure she was not being tailed.


	12. Jack comes 'round

The Warehouse 

Vaughn heard the scrap of the door opening.  Stepping toward the door with his gun drawn, he lowered it when he saw Sydney step into the warehouse.  Sydney looked at his lowered gun. "Dad wasn't giving you any trouble was he?" she inquired in a wry tone.

"No, I …" Vaughn stopped as he realized what she had said.  "No, I heard someone coming in, I wasn't sure it was you.  I thought you would be gone longer."

"So did I, I shoulda called you.  When Sloane heard about Dad's 'accident' he said the mission could wait a couple of days.  He wants me to look after Dad," Sydney explained.

"Do you think he bought your story?" Vaughn asked.

"That's the funny thing, I thought he didn't believe it, but then he just nodded and told me to look after Dad."

"Well, I'll contact the doctor and make sure he's got the paperwork done and filed.  If Sloane does run a check, we want to make sure there is some supporting evidence," Vaughn said. "Oh by the way, your Dad's been a model patient since you left," Vaughn tossed over his shoulder as he walked over to the desk.  Picking up his cell phone, he called the doctor.

Walking back to Jack's side, Sydney sank onto the chair wearily and wiped a hand across her face and took his hand.  Thinking about Sloane, she dozed off.  Vaughn finished his phone call and picked up the paper Sydney had brought back in with her.  Checking the sports page, he smiled.  The Kings had won again.

Jack slowly opened his eyes and started to stretch.  Feeling a dull pain in his shoulder he decided that wasn't the best thing to do.  He then noticed that someone was holding his hand.  Turning his head, he saw Sydney sitting in a chair next to him.  He wasn't sure where they were, but it must be safe otherwise Sydney wouldn't be so relaxed.   Squeezing Sydney's hand he managed to say or more rightly croak out "Syd."

Hearing him, Sydney woke up and looked at him.  "Dad, how are you feeling?" she asked.  Vaughn stepped into Jack's line of vision and handed Sydney a glass of water.  Addressing Jack he said, "I thought you might want some water."  Jack nodded his head gratefully.  He struggled to sit up but had little success. Seeing his effort, Sydney helped him sit up against the wall and helped him drink the water. That simple act exhausted him. "I'm so weak," he thought. "What happened?"  The dull pain in his shoulder however, quickly remained him of what had happened.

For several minutes Jack rested against the wall trying to regain his strength. Sydney again asked him, "Dad, how are you feeling?" Ignoring her question, Jack managed to get out one of his own. "Did Devlin take care of Dreyer?"

"Yes he did," Vaughn answered.  "He contacted me earlier.  He said that when Dreyer's body is found it will look like a robbery gone wrong.  They checked his cell phone.  The last number he called was the hotel.  So it looks like he didn't contact Sloane or anybody else." Jack nodded.  "What time is it?" he asked.  

"Its 10:00," Sydney answered. A look of alarm flashed across Jack's face.  "I had an early meeting scheduled with Sloane. I should contact him."

"Don't worry, Dad.  I've already seen Sloane and told him about your 'dislocated' shoulder.  The doctor suggested that as a good cover story especially since he wants you to wear this sling for the next week. Here let me put it on."

Grimacing at the pain in his shoulder Jack let Sydney set his arm in the sling.  It did help to ease the pain some. "Why did Sloane want to see you?" he asked. 

"Actually he wanted to see both of us. He had a mission for me, but he said it could wait a few days. He wants me to look after you."

"How did he react to the news?" Jack asked.

"At first I wasn't sure he believed me, but then he seemed to consider it and just nodded his head and told me to look after you."

"You know that he'll have someone follow up don't you?" Jack said.

"Yes, we do," Vaughn interjected.  "I've called the doctor who treated you and he has all the paperwork done to support your cover."  Sydney then filled Jack in on what she'd told Sloane about the specifics of the 'accident'.

"Good." Jack shifted uncomfortably on the cot and winced at the pain the movement had caused in his shoulder.  Seeing his discomfort, Sydney reached into her bag and pulled out the antibiotic and painkiller the doctor had given her.  Sydney handed the pills and water to Jack while Vaughn went and got another glass of water.  "Here, take these," she said.

Jack looked suspiciously at the pills. "What are these for?" he asked.

"One is an antibiotic and the other is a painkiller.  The doctor wants you to take them."

Jack considered them for a moment and then swallowed the pills.  Even though he felt tired and wanted to sleep, he said, "Sydney, I need to go to work. I don't want to give Sloane any reason to suspect anything.  He knows that I've worked with worse then a dislocated shoulder."

"Sorry, the only place you're going is home. Sloane will kill me if I let you go to work.  He told me to look after you and he isn't expecting you at work.  Besides, you look like you could use some more rest. The doctor said you should rest for couple of days and drink plenty of fluids to rebuild your strength. You lost a lot of blood."

Jack opened his mouth to protest but it turned into a yawn.  Seeing the determined look on Sydney's face all he could say after the yawn was "Yes, ma'am. But, I want to contact Sloane sometime today."

"I think I'll allow that," Sydney said with a laugh. "Do you feel up to going home?"

"Yes," Jack replied.

With Vaughn's help, Sydney got Jack on his feet and draped his shirt over his shoulders.  Gritting his teeth, Jack shrugged off their assistance as they walked slowly to Sydney's truck.  While Sydney got Jack settled in the passenger seat, Vaughn want back and retrieved Sydney's bag and Jack's bloody coat and gun.

"Here's your stuff," he said as he handed it to Sydney.  After she put it in the truck, she turned to Vaughn and said, "Thanks Vaughn."

"No problem."  Turning to Jack he said, "I hope you feel better. I'll fill Devlin in on what's happened in the last few hours."

Jack glared at Vaughn and ground out, "I … uh … Thanks for your assistance Agent Vaughn." Vaughn walked Sydney around to the driver's side of the truck. Helping her in he said, "Well I guess he's feeling better, he's glaring at me.  Drive carefully, I know how tired you are."

"I will, I'll call you later and let you know how things are going."

Sydney put the truck in gear and started driving to Jack's.  Vaughn watched the truck until it was out of sight then turned and went back into the warehouse to tear down the cot and fold the blankets.  He then pulled out his cell and called Weiss to come get him.


	13. Sydney Plays Nurse

Jack's Place 

On the way home, Jack fell asleep.  Pulling up to the curb, Sydney parked her truck.  Putting her hand on her father's knee she gently shook it and said, "Wake up, Dad. We're home."

Jack grunted, shook his head and opened his eyes. "What?" he groggily asked.

"We're here."

Jack nodded and dug his house keys out. He handed them to Sydney.  Sydney got out and came around to open Jack's door.  Giving him her hand, she helped him out of the truck.  Shaking off any further assistance, he took a shaky step towards the door. His legs, however, let him down.  As he started to fall, Sydney caught him and placed his good arm around her shoulders.  With Sydney supporting part of his weight, they made it through the door and into Jack's place.

Once they were in, Sydney guided him to a chair.  Slumping in it Jack scowled.  He hated being weak especially in front of Sydney.  "Sydney, bring me the phone, I'm going to call Sloane."

"Here, but after you're done talking to him you're going to bed." Jack started to protest, but realized that he was still very tired.  Sighing, he gave in to her again. "Deal."  He hoped she didn't get used to being the boss however.  In the meantime Sydney headed into his bedroom.

Dialing the phone, he waited for Sloane to pick up. 

"Arvin."

"Jack, how are you feeling?  Sydney told me about your accident."

"I'm feeling better. Sydney's here with me.  I just wanted to check in.  The doctor thinks I should rest for a couple of days, but if you need me, I'll come in."

"No, Jack I told Sydney it was all right.  You've earned a couple of days off.  Besides, I checked with your doctor and he was very insistent that you stay home for a week.  I also think you and Sydney need to spend some time together.  _I need you functional_, Jack."

"What about this mission you were going to send Sydney on?" Jack asked.

"Like I told her, it will keep for a few days.  Just take it easy alright."

"Okay, Arvin.  I'll be here, but call me if you need anything. Goodbye."

"Later, Jack."

Hanging up the phone, Jack frowned and rubbed his forehead.  He yelped as he found the tender knot there. "So," he thought, "Sloane thinks I'm drinking again. That would explain why he accepted the cover."

Sydney came back into the living room. "Are you alright," Sydney asked.  "I heard you yell."

"I'm fine, I just found that knot on my forehead."

  "So, how'd it go?" Sydney asked.

"I found out why Sloane accepted your story.  He thinks I'm drinking too much again."

"Why would he think that?" Sydney asked.

"Because of your mother.  Right after she 'died' I … um … I drank a lot.  Sloane knows it and seems to assume that your mother's resurrection has pushed me over the edge."

"Oh Dad, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Sydney. It will keep Sloane from digging any deeper into my 'accident'."  Stifling a yawn, Jack said, "You can go home now.  I'll be alright."

"Sorry Dad, I'm staying.  Sloane told me to look after you and this is one order I'm not going to question. Now weren't you on your way to bed?" Sydney asked as she extended her hand to him.

Sighing Jack took her hand and struggled out of the chair.  With her help, he made it into the bedroom.  Sydney had already turned down the sheets on his bed.  Sitting on the edge of the bed, he let Sydney take off his shirt, shoes and socks.  When she started on his pants, he stopped her. "Let your father keep some of his dignity. I can manage the rest."  Sydney stopped and said "Okay, Dad." and left the room.  As she reached the door, Jack called out, "Sydney, I … um … thanks for helping me."

"You've saved my life, I'm just returning the favor. I'm going to call Francie and let her know that I'll staying here for a while."

Jack managed to slip his pants off and pulled on his pj bottoms.  He then collapsed onto the bed.  Listening to the gentle drone of Sydney's voice, he drifted off to sleep. His last conscious thought was how safe he felt with Sydney there to watch his back.

After finishing her phone call, Sydney went to check on Jack.  He was asleep with the sheet bunched up at his feet. She pulled the sheet up and lightly trailed her hand down the side of his face.  Pulling a book of the shelf, she dragged a chair over to the bed and settled into it.  Her father's close call made her realize how important it was to mend their relationship.  Vowing to do all she could, she opened the book and started reading.


	14. Epilogue

SD-6 

Sloane sighed as he read Security's report on Jack.  It confirmed that Jack had been treated for a dislocated shoulder.  He then looked at the report on Karl Dreyer's death. The police had deemed it a robbery gone wrong.  The fatal bullet had gone through Dreyer's body and couldn't be found. Security was interested in investigating Jack's claim further because Jack's accident had occurred on the night Dreyer died.   Sloane, however, was glad that Dreyer was gone.  He had almost ruined Sloane's plans.  Even if Jack had something to do with Dreyer's death, Sloane didn't want to know.  He still needed Jack and Sydney, for the moment. Picking up the phone, he called Security and told them to discontinue their investigation into Jack's accident.

The End


End file.
